User talk:AdventureWriter28
Adminship Hi, AW28! Good news, if you're votes are gonna keep up, you will 100% Adminship. Currently, only 2 people will be promoted to Admin and you and Bullet Francisco have the best chance, followed by Jello Rabbit. Then, by, BassJapas and then ''Darkrain10 but lastly, Evanf. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hey can you make a archive for my talk page please? Thanks! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Anime On your User page I saw the anime you like. I like Naruto, Bleach, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Death Note, Inazuma Eleven, K-ON!, Fairy Tale, Pokemon, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Full Metal Alchemist and InuYasha. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus, the God of Pokemon!!]] 12:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi! AW28, if you want, I'll make you a signature like mine. This is a good one: [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AW28-The Chief Editor of the Manga Department]] You can check the code in source code format (next to controls) then copy paste it to your custom signature box. If you dont like it, I can make another one. -- [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus, the God of Pokemon!!']] 12:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature I can also create 3 image ones, but most won't fit. You must have short names like Ash, N, Gold, Red, etc. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You SO much! ^_^ it loads SO much faster! [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Facebook Yes, I do have a facebook, I've had it since my seventh grade year, it's just a different account from then though, because I had a bunch of people that I disliked on my account. I don't mind if you add me though, I'd feel honoured actually. 13:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't talked to you for a long time now... I saw that you are in the lead for the user of the month poll.I hope you win. KateWolf 00:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sory if i have'nt mesage or greted you a lng time now,i usually read more than edit in wikia sites. Anyays ho'ws it been'? (Sorry for some mispelings,im on a hurry currently)[[User:TouyaBlack|'Pokemon Trainer Silver!''']](I Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!) 13:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can probably change it. Ask Crimson. And I'll click it in a second.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 17:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Release The new series will be on the air next year and it will include 26 episodes. It was supposed to come out this year but they postponed it. Also, Nickelodeon signed for 6 seasons of avatar (3 already being done earth, and fire and the next one being Legends of Korra) They still have 2 more seasons after that so they'll be around for a bit more ;) 22:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah everybody is interested in that! They said that they will release something about her "one way or another" which means that it might not be revealed in the series itself, but probably in an interview or something. 23:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am. I came from Tacloban City, now I live in Ohio, I live less than 20 miles away from Crimson.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback ask I not sure whether you need to wait. Maybe you should ask BassJapas, she rewrote the RfA page and she might know more about it. 20:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC)